Stargate and Naruto Crossover fic
by readersdigest
Summary: crossover Stargate SG-1 with Naruto. adventure, sci-fi, friendship, fun, angst, drama, general. Naruto, O'Neill, Carter, Jackson, Teal'c.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO- THE STARGATE ARC

* * *

Part One- The Beginning

* * *

The Stargate team known as SG-1 was conducting their normal search of yet another new planet when suddenly they were ambushed by Jaffa loyal to the Goa'uld and cut off from the gate. Immediately they fell into combat but it was clear they were overwhelmed.

Just as suddenly, a seemingly endless amount of identical blonde haired teens burst out from the cover of the forest surrounding the clearing SG-1 and the Jaffa were in, yelling and lunging at the Jaffa.

The members of SG-1 stood in various forms of shock as they watched what appeared to be perfect clones of one blonde haired teenage boy fight through the hordes of Jaffa.

"Sir, what-"

"No idea Carter" came the reply from the woman's side as they watched the scene before them. Both Carter and Daniel seemed enthralled by what they could see. Teal'c's eyes showed appraisal as he observed the battle whilst keeping an eye out for enemies at hand to deal with.

Eventually, the number of blondes dwindled, but for the life of them, SG-1 couldn't see any bodies on the ground except for the Jaffa- not entirely impossible, given the abilities of the staff weapons and Zat'n'ktels the Jaffa possessed, which could disintegrate a body after multiple shots, but surely some of those who succumbed would be simply injured? It did not seem so.

Colonel Jack O'Neill turned to his team, shouting out orders over the din. "Carter, Daniel, when you can, break for the Gate, Daniel, you dial Earth, Carter, cover Jackson!"

"Yes sir!"

"Got it Jack!"

"Teal'c, you're with me"

Said Jaffa merely nodded, eyes not leaving the boy's battle which was still ongoing.

Soon enough the boy had almost completely defeated the Jaffa, which left Daniel and Sam free to run to the Stargate unhindered. The blonde teen grinned disarmingly at the two remaining men, who were no longer surprised that he had noticed them despite all the fighting he'd been doing. He started heading over slowly, clearly exhausted from his battle.

"Who the heck are you, what happened to all the others and where _the Hell_ did you come from and why did you help us?" Jack demanded as they met halfway, eyeing the Jaffa bodies suspiciously (_never could tell when one of 'em would just jump up outta nowhere…_). Had Daniel been listening, he probably would have scolded Jack for his lack of tact, but the Colonel wasn't into politeness and politics. He was straightforward and thought people would be better off if everyone was like that. Damned political people.

The boy grinned tiredly again, eyeing each of the men carefully, head tilted to the side, breathing harshly.

Just when Jack thought maybe the kid didn't understand English (_not uncommon_), he looked up, his eyes unusually serious and answered.

"_Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki_, I dropped the _kage bunshin no jutsu_ when I beat those _teme_'s into the ground, I come from _Konohagakure no sato _and you needed help, and I will not sit by when someone I can see needs help, it's my _nindo_." He said, smiling tiredly, ocean blue eyes dancing with hidden mirth. He couldn't be more than fifteen, by looks, but his eyes said differently.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow at the youth.

"That was a most impressive battle, _Naruto Uzumaki_, you fought well and with honour"

The youth beamed at the compliment, grin widening even further if possible. "_Arigato_" he said, before turning to look around, and _sniffing_ (?) the air? Who was this kid?

Jack looked puzzled at the mix of languages, and wondered where the hell this 'Konoha-whatever place was'

"Do you come from this planet?" O'Neill asked.

The boy turned from his sniffing and looked confused. "Planet? I don't know what you- I" he didn't get the chance to finish as Daniel called out. "Jack! We need to leave now! More Jaffa are coming this way!"

Teal'c and O'Neill turned to where the linguist was pointing and noticed another troop of Jaffa equipped with staff weapons striding intently toward them. It would not be long and they'd be in range of firing.

"_Kuso_! Those _teme_'s don't know when to go away!" the youth cursed, glaring at the Jaffa. Teal'c again raised his brow at the unusual boy before him.

"Yeah, well, that's what the snake-guys do" Jack bit out, before turning back to the kid, "You comin' with us?"

'Naruto' nodded. He didn't know who these people were, but at least they weren't the snake-teme guys. Plus, the big guy didn't seem too bad (even if he did kinda look like the snake-guys).

"Move out!" Jack shouted, and the four-man team, along with their new addition stepped through the even horizon.

* * *

"Incoming wormhole! It's _SG-1_ sir" The sergeant at the tech desk called out to his commanding officer standing beside him.

"Open the iris"

"Yes sir"

The moment SG-1 came through the Stargate, General George Hammond noticed the blonde boy being partially supported by Teal'c.

Stepping down and into the gate room, he turned to the team leader, Colonel Jack O'Neill. "Mind explaining yourself, Colonel?" the General asked, eyeing the new 'member' the team seemed to have picked up on what was supposed to have been a routine exploration. Daniel and Carter looked inquisitive as well, as they too had no clue about the boy, just that he'd saved them from the ambush and had come through the gate with them.

"This is _Naruto Uzumaki_, sir. He saved our asses from a bunch of Jaffa," The Colonel replied, "You can cross that planet off the 'possible ally' list, by the way" he added.

Hammond nodded, "Well, it seems we owe you thanks, son" he said, addressing the boy.

"_Dou itashimashite_" came the boy's reply, "I enjoyed kicking those snake-_teme_'s ass"

Jack outright laughed at the teen's reply, even if he didn't quite get what the boy had said first, clapping his hands. Daniel looked intrigued by the mix of language and Carter looked a mix of both.

Teal'c merely raised his brow at the teen beside him. Looking a little more closely, he noticed again how tired the boy seemed, though he had stopped leaning on the taller man after they'd come through the gate and he'd seen all the soldiers and General Hammond, he was obviously battle weary.

"I believe the boy should be looked at by Doctor Frasier, General. He is weary from battle, though he appears almost uninjured" Teal'c said, surprising the group.

Hammond nodded, eyeing the boy, realising what the Jaffa said was true. "Right. Colonel, you and your team take the boy to the infirmary. I'll be scheduling a debriefing for 1600, don't be late."

"Yes sir, no sir" O'Neill answered as the team began to move off, Teal'c giving assistance once more to the teen, who seemed a little surprised at the help, to say the least, but clearly welcomed it.

* * *

Naruto gazed around him at the amazing appearance of the Cheyenne Mountain facility (not that he knew this was what it was called) as he made his way to this 'infirmary' the old man had spoken of. He assumed it was the same as those in _Konoha;_ except these guys were clearly not ninja.

"Ah-er excuse me, but where do you come from?" the man he'd heard addressed as 'Daniel Jackson' asked him as they walked down another plain hallway.

He looked confused for a moment, before answering. "_Konohagakure no sato_"

Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment. "_Village hidden in the leaves_?" he asked. The boy nodded, "_Hai_"

"Interesting. It seems you speak a combination of what we know as English and Japanese. That planet we were just on, is that your homeland?" he asked, his hand moving up to adjust his glasses as he peered intently at the boy. Naruto was immediately reminded of Kabuto, who had the same habit, but dismissed the idea the man was anything like that teme. He smelt friendly, and his eyes were kind. Naruto may have been fairly naeve and too trusting once, but he was a better judge of character now a days.

Sasuke's betrayal and the _Oto-Suna_ invasion saw to that.

"_Iie_" the blonde answered as he was placed onto a medi-bed. He looked sheepish and raised his arm behind his head, scratching nervously, "I was knocked out by this weird _jutsu_ the snake-bastard did and I woke up in that place. How far are we from _Konoha_?" he asked.

Daniel's eyes widened. _Jutsu_. Magic?

"Just what do you do exactly?" Jack asked as Janet fussed around the boy, telling him to lie down then sit up, flashing that annoying light in his eyes.

"I'm a _ninja_, d'uh" the boy answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (and to him, it was).

O'Neill's, Carter's and Daniel's eyes widened considerably at this blasé statement.

"You're a _ninja_?" Jack asked incredibly, watching, dumbfounded as the boy nodded and smiled again.

"_Hai_"

Teal'c raised his brow. "What is a _ninja_? He asked, "I have not previously heard this term.

Daniel switched to lecturing mode. "We had ninjas here on Earth long ago, it's a lost culture mostly now though. They originated in Japan and were a type of elite warrior, assassins and bodyguards mostly. It was said they knew 'magic'- the jutsu Naruto here mentioned. Records have them doing amazing things- breathing fire, causing masses of water to appear of nowhere, disappearing into thin air, walking up walls, all sorts of stories surround their culture. Many historians debate what was realistic and what was exaggerated story telling to enhance the fear in their enemies, but few suggested that perhaps they were capable of such feats. Amazing, who would've thought this boy could come from a culture so similar to one found here on Earth, it's-

"Yeah yeah Daniel, you can geek out later. You're saying you're a _ninja_?" He asked again. "A _ninja_?"

Naruto looked confused. "Hai. Now where the hell am I?" he asked.

Carter sighed, Daniel still looked geeked out and O'Neill looked like he was having a fit.

Teal'c raised his brow.

"Perhaps we should have Uzumaki escort us to the debriefing. General Hammond may be able to assist in explaining the current situation to him," the Jaffa suggested.

The Colonel just waved his hand in a 'whatever' gesture and shooed Carter and Daniel out of the room.

"Can you watch the kid, Teal'c? Bring him to the debriefing at 1600 too?" Teal'c merely inclined his head in the affirmative and turned back to the youth.

Naruto had a supremely confused look on his face and felt as though he was in over his very blonde head.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"My name is Teal'c," the Jaffa answered calmly.

Naruto nodded, squinting his eyes. Suddenly his stomach rumbled, and he looked down sheepishly.

"Do you wish to eat, Uzumaki?" Teal'c asked the boy.

"Just Naruto" the youth answered, nodding, "Yeah, thanks" and so he followed the tall man out of the infirmary and into the cafeteria. "Very well" came the Jaffa's return.

* * *

Teal'c and Naruto had gone to the cafeteria to obtain food _(which, Naruto was amazed to see did not include ramen- in fact the guy he'd asked about it didn't even have a clue what it was!)_ and had later returned to Teal'c's quarters after Naruto's third serving.

Noticing how tired the teen looked as he covered his yawn's every few minutes, Teal'c spoke up. "I am due to enter Kelno'reem, Naruto. Perhaps you, too should rest and regain your strength" The Jaffa suggested.

Naruto's eyes squinted momentarily, "Teal'c-san, what's _Kelno'reem_?"

Teal'c raised his brow at the addition to his name, wondering what it meant exactly. "_Kelno'reem_ is a state of meditation all Jaffa must enter if they wish to maintain health."

"So it's like sleep?" the teen asked, sitting next to the big man on the bed.

"Yes" he answered, inclining his head.

"Huh" the boy answered, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Sleep, Naruto" The big man stated.

"Hai, Teal'c-san" were the last words heard before the boy fell asleep on the still-made bed. A raise of the brow later and Teal'c had entered his own meditative state.

* * *

**_NOTES:_**

Hi there! So this is an intro chapter into my latest crossover, between, of all things, Naruto and Stargate. I actually meant to update WTK and my other WIP stories, but decided to post this instead (don't worry, I'll update the others soon too!). This is my first attempt at Stargate fic. I think Stargate is a great platform for a crossover :) because of it's broad ability to cross into 'other worlds' so easily.

* * *

**Naruto: **_This is based after Sasuke has abandoned Konoha for Sound (Oto), does not follow the canon storyline in the manga/anime regarding this necessarily (except for the fact the idiot left). The events up until Sasuke's defection are similar to the story line but not identical, any details that are different will be made apparent later on (I'm sure you can see a few already)._

* * *

**As for Stargate SG-1?** _It's not going to have any huge spoilers, in fact you could place it anywhere between Season One and Season Four comfortably (so long as all four of SG-1 members are alive and accounted for, obviously)._

* * *

**_Konohagakure_** is the name of the village (Village Hidden in the Leaves) Naruto comes from.

**_Do Itashimashite means_** 'you're welcome/don't mention it'.

**_Hai_** means yes.

**_Iie_** means no.

**_Arigato_** means thanks.

**_Nindo_** means ninja way.

**_Jutsu_** means magic/technique.

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_** is the shadow clone technique Naruto is known for (solid clones).

**_Kuso_** basically means damn.

**_Teme_** is a rude/impolite form of 'you', often used as a supplement for the word bastard.

_Adios!_


	2. Chapter 2

_NARTUO- THE STARGATE ARC_

* * *

_Part Two_

* * *

**_Now…_**

* * *

When Teal'c appeared at the debriefing without a certain blonde haired teen, all present did an imitation of the stoic Jaffa, raising their brows.

"Teal'c" Jack called, almost warningly, "Did you forget to bring our little friend?"

"I did not, O'Neill" the Jaffa replied, inclining his head.

"Then where is he?" Hammond asked, a little impatient.

"I was unable to awaken him, General Hammond, sir" came the solid reply.

The General turned to Jack, "Colonel, I want you to go and get the boy"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Jack strode briskly down the many hallways of the SGC until he reached Teal'c's quarters, where he paused before opening the door. What he found when he entered was not what he expected.

"_No…. no… no, Sasuke, please! No! Sasuke!"_ the blonde uttered, not screaming aloud but instinctively silencing his fear, lurched upright in the unfamiliar bed as he woke, hands gripping the sheets tightly, panting.

Swallowing his surprise at the scene, Jack stepped forward, arms and voice low, slow and easy, "Easy kid, it's just a nightmare"

Naruto's eyes cleared, the pain and despair from his nightmare forced back by his attention to his present situation. "O'Neill-san?" the teen enquired cautiously, trying to steady his breathing.

"Yeah" Jack nodded, "you alright?" he asked, concern lighting his eyes.

Naruto didn't answer, gazing down at his hand which had started to unconsciously rub along the right side of his chest as though to ease the phantom pain. He dropped the hand when he noticed Jack look at it as well, before smiling at the man, "Hai, I'm fine, just a nightmare, ne?"

Jack didn't believe the grin for a minute, but figured the kid didn't need to be pushed. Whatever it was… it'd come out in time. Hopefully.

"Right, well, it's time for the debriefing. Teal'c said he tried to wake you, but you musta been wiped. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Hai" came the reply and the two exited the rooms, heading back toward those waiting for their arrival. As they walked, Naruto glanced at O'Neill's back; thankful the man seemed to know when to leave things alone. Unknowingly, Jack O'Neill had just been raised a few notches in one blonde haired ninja's book.

A few short minutes later and the two males entered the room, taking their seats, Jack next to Sam and Naruto in between Daniel and Teal'c, who, for once, had chosen to sit down and not just stand silently in the corner.

* * *

"Right, well, let's get started" the General said, turning to the Colonel. "Jack?"

* * *

_Some time later..._

Jack and Carter watched the young teen through the one-way glass. They'd not long finished the debriefing where General Hammond had agreed with SG-1 and Doctor Fraiser's preliminary assessment that the boy was certainly not a threat to them, had no malicious intent and, in fact, had known nothing about the Goa'uld and the Stargate until he'd been told.

Carter slid her eyes to Jack, noticing the impressed yet thoughtful look on his face as he watched the boy sit in thoughtful silence. Turning her gaze back to said boy, she commented, "It's amazing."

"What is, Carter?"

"How well he's taking all of this. I mean, think about it sir, he's just been told he's on another planet, most likely in an entirely different galaxy from which he came and that we have no idea how to help him get home. He might never see his friends and family again," the woman stated passionately. Clearly she'd been thinking about the teen.

Jack raised his eyebrows at Carter's statement. He hadn't said a word of the little 'incident' with the kid's nightmare to anyone. He found himself hoping that maybe the kid would talk to him when he was ready, and found himself surprised at how quickly the blonde teen had grown on him. Even Skaara's attachment hadn't been so fast. "How else _would_ he react, Carter?" he asked, wondering what the woman beside him was thinking.

Carter rolled her eyes at the Colonel's question, but answered none the less. " Think about it sir. I mean, can you imagine what it would feel like for someone his age to be alone and on a completely different planet to the one he came from? No friends, no family, surrounded by people he doesn't know?"

At that moment Teal'c made his presence known, "You forget, Carter. Naruto Uzumaki is not a normal civilian where he comes from. He has shown a high rate of adaptation to his surroundings."

Carter nodded, thoughtful. True, the teen had shown how adaptable he was, adjusting rapidly to the differences between his world and Earth. The debriefing had not so much been a detailed report of the mission after a while, but an intense question and answer session between SG-1, the General and Doctor Fraiser and Naruto. The blonde had seemingly taken all the questions in stride, appearing to answer as best he could. One strange thing Janet had noticed was his rapid healing ability, and excelled senses. Part of the in-depth medical the doctor had conducted included hearing and sight, which she found to be excelled well beyond normal Earth human standards. She had found it downright amazing when her friend had shared the results. Come to think of it, that was the only part of the session where Naruto seemed to be intentionally vague. He'd skirted around an outright answer, simply saying it was normal for him, but had not even attempted to say why. They'd simply passed on it, as an excelled healing rate and improved senses were not too unbelievable, especially for people who travelled to different planets and galaxies on a near daily basis. Regardless of the fact, she had quickly grown to like the blonde teen.

"What are we going to do, sir? I mean, the General did give him full clearance and told us to take care of him," Carter said. Considering that they might never succeed in finding a way to return Naruto to his home, the General deemed it necessary he be fully briefed on not only the SGC and all it's ventures, but Earth as well. It seemed the boy's world shared some similarities but also many differences from what they'd discovered during their lengthy conversation. She didn't need to add she felt somehow responsible for the teen, and wanted to help him out.

Jack sighed. He couldn't just _abandon_ the kid who'd save their asses and Hammond _did_ ask him to take the kid under his wing. Normally he'd protest such a request, not wanting to disturb the dynamics of his team, but he found himself not minding so much when Hammond had made the request concerning the teen, and he agreed. "No, Carter, we won't _just leave him there_" Jack replied tiredly, "C'mon, let's get out of here. General gave us some time off, we may as well use it to show the kid around, get to know our _new member_" he stated, moving out of the observation deck, leaving the door open for his team-mates.

"Yes sir"

* * *

Naruto turned when he heard the doorknob begin to turn, so he was facing the entrance when SG-1 in its entirety came through. "Minna-san. What's up?" asked the blonde headed teen, tilting his head inquisitively.

"Hey kid" Jack greeted, causing Naruto to scowl a little. It was just like back home, Tsunade calling him _gaki_ all the time. "It's Naruto, O'Neill-baka," retorted the blonde, grinning a little when Daniel guffawed.

"Oh, that's a good one, Naruto" Daniel said, laughing, refusing to answer the curious look Sam threw him, or the veiled threat of Jack's fist.

Naruto grinned back at the man with the glasses. "So, why are you all here? Do you have more questions?" he asked. He didn't mind answering, but he was still sorting through everything they'd told him, he didn't really need anymore right now.

Sam shook her head. "No, we were thinking of giving you the official tour of the base, what do you think?"

"Along as I don't need to have Fraiser-san stick anymore needles in me" Naruto warned. He hated medic-nin's, and even though the doctor, Fraiser-san, was a nice lady (with a lot better bedside manner than Baa-chan anyday), he definitely did _not_ want any more needles.

Sam laughed at the teen's reference to her friend's tests while Jack nodded in agreement. "No more needles- got it. Shall we go?"

Receiving a nod in the affirmative, they set off.

* * *

"Whoa. _This_ is your training ground?" came the awed voice of one Naruto Uzumaki. Before him lay the 'training ground' as he called it, of the SGC. Complete with boxing ring, sparring grounds, weights, and off to the side, a mini shooting range, it had everything a solider needed for training.

O'Neill nodded, pleased with the teen's enthusiasm. "Wanna have a go?" he asked, assuming the kid recognised equipment from his own world.

Naruto shook his head distractedly before turning to the members of SG-1. " I dunno what all that other stuff is mostly… Would one of you spar with me?" he asked, looking at each of them hopefully. Daniel immediately bowed out of the request, saying he'd much prefer to watch but Teal'c, surprisingly stepped forward, "I would indeed, Uzumaki" the tall man stated.

Naruto jumped up and down "Yatta!" he yelled, before quieting down. "I won't use any big jutsu, ne. I don't wanna wreck the place."

Soon enough both Teal'c and Naruto were settled into one of the larger sparring areas, other SG teams who'd been training lined around the wall, intrigued about the sudden new addition to SG-1's elite foursome, especially intrigued since the one taking on Teal'c appeared to be no more than fifteen, if his looks held true.

Naruto bowed lightly before the match, sticking to the traditions of _Konoha_ ninja, and was surprised when Teal'c returned his bow with his own tilt of his head and shoulders.

"Let us begin" came the deep voice of his partner and he nodded, settling into his taijutsu stance.

* * *

Sam, Daniel and Jack were standing beside each other on the sidelines, watching the pair with keen eyes. "Who do you think will win, sir?" Sam asked, eyes flicking briefly to the man beside her, awaiting his answer. "No idea, Carter. Teal'c was raised to fight, but this kid… well, you saw some of the moves he pulled on that planet.. He whooped the Jaffa's ass like they were kindergarten kids playing dress ups" the man answered honestly. They'd all been amazed when Naruto had informed them that compared to the 'Oto-teme's', the Jaffa had been a cakewalk (_Colonel's words, not Naruto's_), and probably would have considered it the boasting of a teen, had it not been for the serious, adult look in the teen's oceanic eyes.

Sam nodded, settling back in to watch the sparring match.

"Well, if he's anything like the stories of ninja from Earth, I can assure you we're in for one hell of a display" Daniel commented, adjusting his glasses, eyes not leaving the pair as they began to fight.

* * *

**_Some time later….._**

* * *

"Woah" Jack muttered, eyes wide and focused on the duo before him. Every other person in the vicinity had similar looks of awe on their face, many looked downright disturbed.

"Yeah" Daniel agreed, Sam nodding dumbly beside him, nothing to add.

Naruto was beaming at Teal'c, who was standing next to the teen with a slight smile on his face. "Teal'c-san, will you spar with me again?" the teen asked, still his energetic self. True to his word, the blonde had not used anything highly destructive, and had only once used his _kage bunshin_ technique, and even then he only created one other clone of himself. All the same, the sparring arena where the two had faced off looked like it was in need of some serious re-modelling. Turns out not even the high-grade material used for SGC's training rooms could withstand Naruto Uzumaki.

"I would like that…. Naruto" the man replied.

Naruto nodded, pleased that he had found at least one sparring partner.

"So, now what?" he asked happily, bouncing on his feet. After the sparring match he'd just had, he was hungry again, and, as though on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly.

Jack laughed when he heard the boy's hunger growl, "Tell you what, kid. You go get cleaned up, and we'll go off base for dinner."

"Wooooh! Food!" came the excited yell as the teen followed Daniel (whose clothes would be the closest fit) to get dressed for dinner.

One good thing about being transported mysteriously to a completely different planet? The new food!


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO – THE STARGATE ARC

* * *

Part Three

* * *

Naruto shuffled his feet uncomfortably as they neared the entrance to the IHOP restaurant. Logically he knew it wouldn't happen, _he was on an entirely different planet, apparently possibly in an entirely different galaxy even, for Kami's sake,_ but years of conditioning and experience did not simply vanish just because of simple interplanetary travel. His churning stomach was evidence enough of that.

The young man was startled out of his thoughts by the soft yet warm voice beside him. "Kid?" O'Neill questioned, raising a brow at the hesitant, almost wary look on the normally sunshine and smiles face.

"Hai, O'Neill san?" the blonde asked, his eyes snapping to the man behind and to the side of him.

"You okay?" Jack asked, concern lacing his quiet voice. He didn't want to embarrass the kid, he just wanted to know what made him so... disturbed. How bad was IHOP? It was one of his favourite places, aside from his fishing spot. I mean, come on, blueberry pancakes with cream? The desserts?

"H-hai. I'm fine, just can't wait for food!" the blonde laughed awkwardly, not wanting to share the reason behind his... hesitation with anyone here yet. Preoccupied with replacing his mask more firmly, the blonde failed to notice the analysing, considering look the older man gave him as he headed into the restaurant with the rest of SG-1.

* * *

'Finally' Jack thought as he ushered Naruto and the rest of SG-1 back into the vehicle, after more than three hours at IHOP. Seriously, how much could the blondie eat? One thing that did concern him, though, when he'd noticed, was the way and manner in which the youth ate his food. He ate like it could be taken away at any moment, or maybe as though he hadn't eaten in days. Jack had just added it to the list of things to ask the kid about and ate his meal. _Mmmm, blueberries._

Jack had been expecting more questions on the drive back to SGC, so when it was strangely silent he took a look in the rear-view mirror, the sight he found making him return Daniel and Carter's soft smiles. There was their newest edition, quasi-member of SGC's prize team, the kid who'd not long ago saved their asses and more recently emptied their wallets, asleep, head leaning gently against Daniel's shoulder, hair shadowing his face. He didn't look like he could harm a fly. But SG-1 knew better than most that appearances were easily deceiving.

Arriving back at the SGC, there had been some debate as to what to do with the still sleeping blonde, obviously suffering from 'gate lag' as the Colonel put it.

Which was how Naruto ended up bunking with Jack in his on-base quarters, which were startlingly similar to Teal'c's in their austerity. Typical military decorating scheme.

With only one bed, however, Jack dragged in a cot and set it up next to the bed where he'd lay Naruto moments earlier. "Night kid" was the last thing the older man said as he turned of the table lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up early the next morning was he couldn't feel the sun on his face like he normally could. The second thing he noticed was another person's soft breathing nearby. Opening his eyes, his brain finally awoke to his current situation. He was in the SGC after the... whatever it was had happened. He smiled softly as he remembered the events of the previous day. Never before had he been so quickly accepted or had people so willing to help. Except for, of course, Iruka-sensei ad Old Man Hokage.

The thought of his jiji caused a pang in his heart and the smile to flicker before dying completely. It still hurt to think of what had happened to one of his most precious people, and Naruto knew it would never stop hurting. Giving a silent call of hope that the old man was happier now, the blonde youth rose from the bed only to find the source of the breathing right beneath his feet.

There, in all his morning glory, lay Colonel Jack O'Neill, fearless leader of the top Stargate tem, decorated officer and all around good guy. 'I wonder if he's a pervert too' Naruto thought to himself as he jumped over the man and grabbed the spare clothes on the table before exiting the room with all the stealth of a ninja and going in search of the showers.

Half an hour later found Naruto relaxing under the steaming hot showers, something he never got to back home, except when he'd gone with Jiraiya. The Hot Springs and baths had been a relatively constant feature in their travels and sometimes Naruto wondered if maybe the women weren't the only reason Jiraiya kept stopping there, knowing Naruto enjoyed such a simple luxury. So he was enjoying this moment of pleasure, relishing the feel of the water massaging his tired muscles.

After a while the blonde turned off the taps and took a towel off the shelves nearby, drying himself off before dressing and heading to one place he had memorised the location of- the 'cafeteria'. It was no Ichiraku's, but they were willing enough to serve him what they had, and he'd take that any day of the week.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" exclaimed the blonde as he dove into his meal. By the time he'd arrived at the cafeteria, the other members of SG-1 were there, too. Jack quirked a brow at the odd saying and turned his gaze to Daniel, resident geek and linguist.

"It-uh, it's Japanese, a traditional saying before meals" the younger man supplied, gazing in poorly suppressed awe at the amount of food the blonde could consume. He was sure that he'd be sick after the previous night's events.

"Ri-ight" Jack nodded, eating his jello.

"Ano-sa, ano-sa, Jack-san, what's that?" Naruto bubbled; pointing at the green substance the man was eating. Eyes wide, the man spoke, "You've NEVER had green jello?" he exclaimed as though not tasting the food was a cardinal sin.

The blonde shook his head,. "Iie, is it like Tofu?"

Jack just shook his head, where had this kid come from that they didn't have jello? "No, kid, it isn't like tofu. Here, have some" the older man offered, pushing the little plastic cup and spoon over. Naruto's eyes lit up as he tried his first mouthful "Souka!" he exclaimed, "This is great!"

Jack grinned as he got up to get more jello. Maybe having a new team member, even if it was a kid, was a good thing after all.

Now he wouldn't be getting the 'don't be a child' lectures so much.


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO – THE STARGATE ARC

* * *

Part Four

* * *

A/N: I give my hearty apologies to any and all who began reading this fic a lifetime ago before I went on my completely fictional journey with luddite monks in a mountainous region of unmapped areas in Tibet. I have returned, and will now take my shaven head and heavily tattooed hand back to writing.

A/N Mach II: Except for the apology, everything in the above A/N is fictitious. Or is it?;)

* * *

Part Four

* * *

Almost a week had passed since the meeting SG-1 had held with General Hammond about Naruto, during which he had sparred with Teal'c a couple of times, had been given a thorough tour of the Stargate Command facility and had begun being taught the basics of military command and his education about Earth in general.

These duties were shared evenly throughout SG-1, with Sam and Daniel taking most of the earth education, though Jack felt the need to add in what he saw as the more important details the scholarly pair would surely miss, like hockey and fishing. You know, the serious stuff. He'd also been largely responsible for [attempting] to explain military protocol, the secrecy act and the stargate command.

Teal'c had not been left without something to do either. As the resident 'alien', he was encouraged to 'share his experiences' with the young blonde to assist him in adapting to this new environment.

Personally, Teal'c thought Naruto had been doing an admirable job without any assistance at all, and had stated just that to Colonel O'Neill when he had given him his duty.

He had not thought the Colonel's response overly amusing.

* * *

Naruto was very grateful for all the kind, helpful people he had been hanging out with for the last week. Sam-chan and Daniel-san had been very enthusiastic, teaching him everything they could think of about Earth whilst also asking him all about his home and its lands.

He told them what he could, explaining there was much he was not supposed to share with outsiders, explaining that their countries were run in a similar way to Stargate Command with how much information was privileged.

Though Daniel (and Sam, too) was disappointed about this limit on learning about a new culture, he understood and accepted it happily, allowing Naruto to breathe a sigh of relief when he realised his new friends (he wished he could be able to say that aloud) were not mad at him.

* * *

Jack had done his own questioning after discovering Naruto had never tasted jello.

"So, kid," Jack began, earning yet another stiffly annoyed look from Naruto for the moniker, "what sort of food does this Konoha place have anyways?" the older man asked as they sat in his quarters on base, taking a break from touring SG command and teaching and learning protocols.

Naruto's eyes lit up at the thought of his favourite food in Konoha. "Ramn!" he exclaimed, more animated than Jack had seen him in a good few days, or at least since Naruto's discovery of the godliness of blue jello.

"Ramen?"

"Hai, hai, Ichiraku Ramen is the best BEST food in all of Konoha and maybe even all of the Elemental Nations!" Naruto cried happily, grinning in remembrance of his favourite place to eat.

Jack smiled at the exuberance showing on the young boy's face.

"Isn't ramen some kind of noodle" Jack asked, oblivious of wat he'd just let himself into.

The horrified and slightly outraged look on Naruto's face keyed him in a little bit.

**"JUST A NOODLE?"** yelled the blonde.

_Oh boy_, thought Jack.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in General Hammond's offices..._

"Major Carter, please, be seated. I've called you in here while Colonel O'Neill is occupying young Mr Uzumaki to discuss this situation we all find ourselves in. Upon consulting Dr Frasier here,' the older man began, indicating the other woman seated at the table, who smiled again at Sam, having greeted her along with the General on her entry, 'that we are unaware of the age of the boy. Now, as it is uncertain whether we will be able to transport Mr Uzumaki back to his homeworld in the near future, I believe it would be prudent to ascertain such details. Particularly if he indeed proves to be as young as some of our estimates have been. If he is found to be under 18 years of age, I am under obligation to appoint him a guardian in lieu of his parents, despite his alien origins and obvious capabilities" the General commented.

Sam looked confusedly at the General as she responded. "Yes sir. I understand. What exactly do you plan on doing with Naruto sir?" she asked.

The General steepled his hands, resting his chin upon them in thought. "I believe, given his apparent fondness for you all, that I could appoint either yourself or Colonel O'Neill as his primary guardian, and officially leave him under the care of SG-1. As of yet, there has been no official arrangement made, but this issue must be rectified as soon as possible, particularly is he is under 18 years of age."

"And if he is over 18, sir?" the woman asked curiously.

"He will still need to have an official guardian, at least to act as a medical proxy should one ever be required, regardless of how unnecessary it appears that will be," the older man replied, his eyes sparkling genially addressing the impressive healing 'powers' the young blonde appeared to have.

"Yes sir. Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted, Major"

"Sir, might I suggest Colonel O'Neill be appointed his guardian? I understand why Teal'c would not be allowed guardianship, but Jack and Teal'c are the two people Naruto seems most comfortable with. He is friendly and open with Daniel and myself, but I think Jack and he have bonded, and he already spends most of his 'free' time in Colonel O'Neill's quarters."

"I'll take that into consideration, thank you Major. I'm sure it'll be no problem."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

* * *

It wasn't until later that afternoon that all of the SG-1 members and Dr Frasier managed to make time to meet up together.

"Alright Doc, we're all here now, what's all this about?"

"Well, Colonel, as Naruto's future is unknown for now,' the doctor began, casting a motherly look at the blonde, 'we need to fill out the rest of his details, in particular his age. In fact, I can't believe I forgot it the first time," the friendly woman said, grinning ruefully.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "We need a meeting just to ask how old I am, Doctor Frasier-san?"

The doctor blushed. "Well, no, Naruto. But depending on what age you are, we may need to arrange something else as well, and for that we do" the doctor answered kindly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his muscles tensing. He didn't like the sound of this. "Something-else? What else?" he asked astutely.

"Well, you may need to be appointed a guardian, Naruto" Janet replied a little hesitantly, noticing Naruto's change in posture.


	5. Chapter 5

**SG1-Naruto Crossover**

**A/N: A short update, I know. One day I'll have the time and energy to get my arse in gear and finish this story. There will be no romance between Naruto characters and none between adults and Naruto. I'm not really a romance kind of yeti, to be honest. Thanks for the updates, suggestions and kicks-in-pants =).  
**

Naruto frowned, taking several steps back and away from the group.

"I don't need a guardian" the young blonde said, eyes narrowing. Jack watched curiously and with a little (hidden) concern as the blonde seemed to close off from everyone.

Dr Frasier frowned at the reaction her words had received, reaching out in concern, only for the blonde to move away again. "I'm afraid you will if you're underage, Naruto. The General has ordered-

But Janet got no further than that as Naruto turned tail and ran from the room at a speed none of them had seen outside of the sparring area.

"Well, that went well" Jack commented brightly, only to be whacked in the shoulder by Sam.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!"

Sam frowned, "Go after him, you idiot! Uh, sir"

"Yeah yeah,' Jack grumbled, leaving the medbay. He had a fair idea of where the kid would run off too, and headed for the nearest elevator.

XXXX

Naruto curled up onto the bed in Jack's room, frowning as he thought about this new change. 'Guardian' had never been a positive word for him back in Konoha. It came with memories of less food, no attention and harsh words from people he barely knew at the orphanage, and then the woman who was meant to look out for him at his first apartment building, but had simply stolen the stipend intended for her to provide his necessities the Old Man had given her, leaving him to resort to theft and catching his own food when he could do so unnoticed.

No, Naruto definitely did not need one of those.

It was here Jack found him. The older man had given the teen (because that's what he thought he was) a while to go through things in his head, only entering when he figured Naruto might be a little more willing to talk to him.

Knocking on his own door, he entered, sitting beside the blonde on his bed, leaving the door cracked open so neither of them would feel so trapped.

"You wanna tell me why you ran out, kiddo?" The salt and pepper haired man questioned.

"Not really" Naruto grumbled, frowning. "I don't need one"

Jack frowned lightly, "A guardian?" he asked, noticing the way the kid' eyes darkened at the word. "What's the matter with having someone look out for you when you need it?" the older man questioned, bumping shoulders with the teen.

"Nothing. But that's not how it works with me."

Jack took in the way the blonde had said those words, filled with memories of pain and obvious anger.

After moments of silence, he spoke up again.

"Do you trust me a bit?" he asked, wiggling his brows and getting a wry grin from the blonde boy.

Naruto rested calculating eyes on the older man beside him before nodding slightly, "A bit"

"So would you believe me when I said that if you're underage, and even if you're not, I would be your guardian. No one else but me, and that I'd look out for you?" Jack added, hopeful.

Naruto's eyes went wide at the proposition. Someone actually wanted to look after him? Jack wanted to look after him?

He knew Jack had been being very nice to him since he'd arrived- they all had, really, even the soldiers who'd found it highly annoying 'some scrawny kid' could kick their arses in a spar. But he'd not actually thought they'd want him. He figured they were just really nice people, who didn't know where he'd really come from, and were being nice til he could find a way back.

But Jack wanted him.

Him.

His eyes teared up at the thought, mouth open in shock as it had been since he realised what the man beside him had said.

"-id? Kid? Kiddo, you ok?" came the voice beside him.

"Yes. Yes yes yes!" The blonde boy exclaimed, laughing incredulously.

"Yes?" Jack grinned. He hadn't felt so connected to a kid since Skaara, maybe even Charlie.

Finally the tears slipped over the scarred cheeks, and fell. "Yes"


End file.
